


his eyes and his koala

by sweaterlou



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cute boys, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlou/pseuds/sweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry thinks keith is a cute koala and keith likes harry's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	his eyes and his koala

When Keith learns about Harry being his new co-judge, he goes on the internet to see he looks like. Well, he knows who the man is and everything but he just wants to know he has the right name and face together. He's only one man.

He looks him up at midnight and ends up on page 15 of the Google results by two. It's not weird, he just wants to get to know who he'll be working with for the next few months. 

It may be a little weird that he likes Harry's eyes a bit too much.

***

On the first day of filming, Keith groans inwardly when he sees that Harry's eyes are just as beautiful as the pictures. And it doesn't help that those eyes keep staring at him with soft adortion. 

Harry is also just as nice as his fanpages say he is. He's wonderful with the contestants and always has a smile on his face. Keith wants to.punch him and possibly kiss him at the same time.

*****

To Harry, Keith is a big koala bear that always looks in need of a cuddle. Harry likes the way Keith says things in his aussie accent and how he gets into music emotionally . He's not afraid to use the word cute, and so he does.

*****

Jennifer sees the flirting between the two of them before they do.

It's causal and friendly, like a bromance, but she can see behind it. She sees the prolonged looks when they think the other isn't watching. She sees the way Harry makes Keith laugh and how Keith makes Harry smile. Sees the way they step back when they get too close to crossing the border. 

She pushes them, though. Lets them talk through her like she isn't even there. Lets them push each other until they are close to tripping over into reality. All she does is just smile and watch it all fold out.

*****

And maybe a couple of months later, Keith finds himself and Harry kissing behind the set. They had tripped and fallen since day one but they finally took the first step.

When they part and open their eyes, it's not weird for Keith to find Harry's eyes beautiful. And Harry kisses his cheeks and calls him 'his koala'.


End file.
